


Special Surprises

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou wasn’t expecting most of his morning. Luckily, the surprises he got were good ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! (Two days early but whatever lmao)
> 
> I got this idea... somewhere, and decided to run with it as my Christmas fic.  
> So here, since I have gifts posting on Tumblr tomorrow, this is my personal one!

Seijuurou had expected to spend Christmas day out with Shintarou, then have a quiet evening together while opening gifts and eventually going to Tetsuya's for dinner.

What he wasn't expecting was to wake up to about 10 texts from his boyfriend asking if he was awake, and when he'd be ready to go out. He also wasn't expecting to get a call from Tetsuya asking what his favorite gem was. Overall, his morning was pretty surreal, and he left the house both confused and slightly under-dressed.

"I should've put on my coat..." He mumbled and zipped up the jacket he had put on, then wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter. "I remembered to grab my scarf, but not my coat? No wonder Shintarou wants to move in with me." Usually, he wasn't so scatterbrained, but something nagged at the back of his mind and he just couldn't seem to shake it.

"I wonder what he wants so urgently..." He let his mind wander, coming up with countless possibilities. Could Shintarou be moving away and want to say goodbye before the plane takes off? Does he have some terminal illness? Could he be wanting to break off the relationship? Not knowing worried the redhead, and before he knew it he was wringing his hands much too tightly out of nerves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tetsuya coming up to him. The typically stoic young man had a small, knowing smile on his face and he seemed excited for something. What for, Seijuurou would probably never know, but it was a nice change seeing his friend look so happy. "Hey."

"Hello, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya greeted with a small nod, then raised an eyebrow as he noticed the redhead's lack of coat. "Aren't you cold without a coat?"

"A little bit, yes." Seijuurou nodded and sighed. "But it's too late to go back to my house and get it now. Shintarou seemed impatient when I texted him before I left. Do you have any idea what it's about?" He paused, then made eye contact. "And why did you call to ask what my favorite gem was?"

"Later, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya smiled softly and shook his head, despite the frown he was getting from his companion. "I know not knowing frustrates you, but if I tell you now it'll ruin the surprise." Usually, he wouldn't have a problem hinting at what he was doing, but this was one surprise he really wanted to keep special. "Besides, it's between you and Midorima-kun."

Seijuurou frowned a little deeper, but sighed in resignation. Clearly, he wasn't going to get anything out of the cyan haired man. "Alright, I suppose I'll let Shintarou surprise me." He finally conceded, much to Tetsuya's pleasure. "Though, if it turns out to be something trivial and unimportant, I'll have to berate you for keeping it from me."

Tetsuya chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, it's far from trivial and unimportant, Akashi-kun." He pat Seijuurou on the shoulder and gave a smile. "I think you're going to enjoy the surprise planned for you. Especially considering it's Christmas, and after this you can go back home and warm up."

"I hope you're right." Seijuurou nodded and began to follow after his friend as the slightly shorter man started walking again. It looked like they were walking toward the park, so that took two of the options out of his head. Something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't going to be anything close to the third one, either, but he couldn't get any ideas. Tetsuya's silence on the matter didn't help any, either.

"This is where I should stop." Tetsuya stated as they reached a bench. "You keep going, though. Midorima-kun is over by the bridge waiting for you." Before Seijuurou could take another step, he reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Don't worry about it, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou nodded a little bit. "Right." He took a second to start going again, his heart beginning to pound harder and harder with each step he took. Soon, he began to feel dizzy with nerves and had to stop to regain his balance. "Calm down... I have to calm down..."

After spending a moment putting his wild nerves to rest, Seijuurou finally made it to where Shintarou was waiting for him. He gave the taller boy a small, nervous smile as he approached, and took a deep breath. "Good morning." He started. "Isn't this a little bit of a strange spot to meet?"

"I suppose." Shintarou shrugged lightly, then frowned down to the poorly dressed redhead. "Did you forget your coat again?" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Really, you have to be more careful. At least you brought a scarf."

Seijuurou chuckled a little bit and shook his head. "It won't happen again." It was probably an empty promise, but he could still say it to ease his boyfriend's mind. He paused for a moment as though he was waiting for Shintarou to say something, then continued when met with silence. "So... why did you ask me to come here?"

"I have something for you." Shintarou said, almost too quietly. He put one hand in his pocket and carefully pulled out a small box, wrapped carefully in shimmering gold wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied delicately into a bow on the top. "It's early, but I think now is a good time."

Seijuurou blinked and reached out to take the box, shifting his gaze from the small object up to his boyfriend and back again a few times in confusion. "It's rather small..." He mumbled, mostly to himself. If the box was that small, there were only so many things it could be. "Do you want me to open it now?"

"Yes, please." Shintarou nodded slowly. His own nerves were beginning to act up; it would be a miracle if his voice didn't crack later on.

Seijuurou hesitated for a moment, then slowly untied the bow and carefully stuck the ribbon in his pocket. Instead of ripping the paper, he picked carefully at the tape on the bottom and gently undid all the folds, careful not to create any tears. Finally, what sat in his hand was a small, black box that only opened on one side. "Shintarou, is this...?"

"You'll have to see." Shintarou offered a small, shaky smile and shook his head. When Seijuurou hesitated again, he nodded just a little bit. "Go on, open the box."

Seijuurou bit his lip nervously and raised his free hand to shakily open the box, only to immediately want to close it after seeing what was inside. Instead, he stood frozen in shock, his eyes wide as he stared down at the box. Inside sat a beautiful gold engagement ring, with two bands twisting around each other to open up where three beautiful jewels sat—a large ruby surrounded by sunstones on either side.

Eventually, the redhead managed to tear his eyes away from the ring to look up at Shintarou. "What is this...?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking as tears began to blur his vision. His grip on the box tightened, but it remained open.

Shintarou took a deep breath and shook his hands a little bit. "It's a ring." He said simply, his voice soft and slightly shaky. "I was going to wait until tonight to give it to you, but Kuroko said it would be better outside in the park." He paused and took another breath to steady himself. "So, Seijuurou... will you marry me?"

Finally, the tears spilled over onto Seijuurou's cheeks, and a large, bright smile began to creep onto his features as he nodded. "Oh, yes..." He let go of his reservations and moved to hug Shintarou tightly, the box transferring between them as the taller of the two carefully took the ring out from its place and deftly slipped it onto the redhead's finger.

Once the box was pocketed again, Shintarou returned the hug. He held Seijuurou close to him, a small—yet incredibly and brilliantly happy—smile coming to his face. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He mumbled as soon as the redhead looked up to him.

"I beg to differ." Seijuurou teased lightly, still smiling like the lovestruck idiot he was. He stood as tall as he could and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Shintarou's lips. "But I'll let you have this one, if you want it."

Shintarou chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Then I'll take it." He pulled Seijuurou close again and pressed their lips together once more, this time in a longer, more passionate kiss. They stood like that for quite a few seconds before the pesky need for air pulled them apart.

Seijuurou sighed once he caught his breath and rested his head on Shintarou's chest. "Thank you..."

"Hmm." Shintarou hummed and pet the shorter man's hair gently before kissing the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, Seijuurou." And it was a very merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
